Pinecest
by maestro jedi
Summary: multiples historias Pinecest
1. Chapter 1

Mabel sintió esas ágiles manos y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, otra noche, otra sección; era obvio que algo no estaba bien en su gemelo, pero ella no intervendría. ¿Por qué? se preguntarían algunos. Por obvias razones: Lo estaba disfrutando.

Culpable sí, pecadora tal vez, egoísta sin duda, era el privilegio que en esos momentos sentía, al tener al chico que se estaba convirtiendo en hombre.

Escucho un leve gruñido de excitación. Al instante de sentir el miembro de su hermano sobre su cadera, lo cual le indicaba que esta noche no se andaría por las ramas, percibió como retiraba su pijama muy lentamente, siendo ella la que inclinara levemente la cadera, mientras fingía, como en todos sus encuentros dormir profundamente.

Se mordió los labios otra vez, quizás sangrarían un poco, pero esa sensación era increíblemente indescriptible. Ya estaba completamente húmeda y Dipper aún no la había penetrado, aprecio unas manos delicadas abrir sus piernas y un leve envaine, siempre con el debido forcejeo para mantener las apariencias. Un segundo envaine la hizo morderse los labios sacando un poco de sangre en el proceso, era obvio que esta noche sería la más ruda. Podía sentir a su gemelo moverla para quedar sobre ella en lugar de costado, cosa que terminó por casi asfixiarla con las cobijas y almohadas, pero sobrevivió fingiendo acomodarse, lo que ocasiono que su mellizo se quedara completamente quieto unos minutos.

El envaine se reanudo pocos segundos después; podía sentir su pene palpitando, la excitación en el aire, ese sentimiento de que eran el uno para el otro. Pero tan rápido como empezó todo terminó. Con un leve gruñido pudo sentir la semilla de su hermano en su interior, y después el frío silencio de la soledad y la indiferencia.

Otro amanecer, otras dos pastillas anticonceptivas, otra vez una ducha. Se miró el labio, hinchado, seguramente su hermano lo notaría, pero no haría ninguna opinión.

Sintió el peso del pecado sobre sus hombros mientras salía del baño al instante de tirar la caja vacía de anticonceptivos, sonrió como una pequeña súcubo al salir de la habitación, quizás era hora de darle un pequeño susto de nueve meses a su hermano, y esta vez sería personal.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiro observando a su gemelo, tendido sobre la arena de esa playa solitaria, era obvio a donde iría a esconderse, oh al menos lo era para ella, camino sin saber bien como saludarlo, quizás un simple hey sería lo mejor, porque dudaba mucho que Dip estuviera de humor para algo más.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano mirando el oleaje, o al menos li intento dado que la luna menguante no ayudaba en mucho, y las estrellas estaban ocultas por algunas nubes de tormentas, una noche algo siniestra a su parecer, pero ya de por si había pasado algunas cosas siniestras en su vida, y hasta el momento vivía para contarlas no.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, sin obtener respuesta de parte suya, extraño Dipper tenía un sexto sentido para sentir a la gente aproximándose hacia él, casi como un sentido arácnido, rio bajito ante la comparación.

Un bufido fue lo único que le respondió que su mellizo estaba al tanto de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué Dip? – Pregunto la chica intentando sonreír - ¿Por qué le pegaste a Nicolás? – la chica en realidad necesitaba algunas respuestas, era complicado entender el arrebato que había tenido su hermano hacia algunas horas en la preparatoria.

- Porque era un imbécil – gruño el chico poniéndose de pie – todo esos chicos que andan tras de ti son unos imbéciles – remarco mirando a su gemela con los ojos rojos y sin brillo, antes de recibir una cachetada de parte de la única chica en ese lugar.

- Volviste a tomar la pócima – recrimino seriamente – eres un imbécil – replico furiosa mientras se alegaba de ese lugar - un completo imbécil – gruño antes de ver aparecer a su hermano delante de ella con una sonrisa algo tétrica – quizás – susurro el chico fríamente – pero – afirmo tomándola entre sus brazos – valdrá la pena si eso te alega de esa bola de imbéciles que solo te quieren par . . . – un rodillazo en sus testículos basto para liberar a la chica.

- De verdad me crees una pendeja que a la primera oportunidad abriría las piernas – grito la chica mirándolo fijamente mientras su hermano intentaba aguantar el gigantesco dolor testicular – no soy Pacifica para tu información - - ni esa puta de Wendy por la que siempre estas babeando – reafirmo escupiendo a su hermano, mientras sacaba un extraño medallón y se tele transportándose lejos de ahí.

Grito furiosa, algo de verdad le molestaba era que Dipper siempre intentara protegerla, se estaba volviendo algo molesto, miro el atardecer mientras gruñía un poco, sonrió tétricamente cuanto tiempo tenia que no había formado un huracán, miro su medallón mientras flotaba sobre las cálidas aguas del golfo de México, si su vida era una mierda era gusto que la vida de los demás fuera una mierda peor.


	3. Chapter 3

Libros, apuntes, anotaciones, recopilaciones, relectura, mapas y diapositivas, y a un no iba ni a un cuarto de la preparación para sus exámenes finales, hora en que dejo todo para el maldito último mes, no lograría no lo lograría, y al paso que iba tendría que repetir una oh dos materias si es que no terminaba recusando todo el maldito año con los problemas familiares y sociales que eso conllevaría

- Toma – exclamo una voz algo áspera dejando un taza decorada adorablemente con bigotes y orejas de gatito que la hacían demasiado linda, para poder evitar soltar un pequeño **kawaii**

La chica levanto la mirada, al instante de que una gigantesca sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios –¡Dipper! - exclamo sonriendo a un mas ampliamente si eso era posible

- Así es – enfatizo el chico dejando una bolsa de malvaviscos al lado del chocolate anteriormente servido – no me atrevería nunca a dejarte sola – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – menos cuando tienes este gigantesco problema en cuestión

Algunas horas después; Mabel tapo levemente a su hermano, el cual estaba recostado sobre el sofá semi reclinable, era increíble verlo ahí durmiendo con un ligero rastro de baba escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, sonrió como una tonta al verlo ahí mientras se preparaba para su examen final que si no le fallaba la memoria seria en cuestión de algunas horas, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de acostarse en su amplia cama y volver a sonreír

-Gracias Dip - ronroneo – Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí – continuo hablando mientras ligeramente los ojos se cerraban debido al sueño - cuando más te necesito - susurro mientras Morfeo lentamente la llevaba al reino de los sueños, mientras una sonrisa volvía a cubrir sus labios


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel miro a su hermano el cual descansaba leyendo una revista mientras al lado de él descansaba la bandeja con sus medicamentos

- Lo siento Dip – murmuro con un poco de fiebre, odiaba en ocasiones ser tan enfermiza, en especial cuando ella misma se lo buscaba bailando en los charcos dejados por la lluvia

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto su hermano levantándose y volviéndole a poner la toalla mojada en su frente lo que ayudo a su cerebro a refrescarte – será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir –

-El baile era hoy ¿no? – dijo la chica entre apesumbrado y molesta consigo misma, su hermano había hecho maravillas para invitar por fin a salir a Clodette y ella se lo había arruinado completamente

- Si ¿por qué la pregunta? – respondió su hermano haciéndole otra pregunta

- Tu cita la arruine – exclamo la chica al momento de percibir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su gemelo

- Descuida le avise a Clodette con tiempo – explico mientras volvía a sentarse – ella y Jorge irán juntos al baile, como amigos oh como pareja no sé, después de todo tampoco tu cita merecía llegar solo a la fiesta no crees – la chica se sonrojo un poco, en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierta no se había acordado de Jorge ni si quiera por accidente, solo era ella y la culpa por haber impedido ir a Dipper al baile de otoño de la preparatoria

- Yo – inquirió la chica mirando a su hermano poniéndose de pie - como veo que no tienes sueño, creo que esto servirá para mantener un poco quieta u hacerte descansar – enfatizo su hermano mientras le pasaba un control del Wii – veamos si puedes contra mí en smash bros y no seré cuidadoso porque estés resfriada eh –

- Eso lo veremos Dip –

- Quisiera verte intentarlo Mab –

La noche había caído y la chica regresaba de su visita al tocador, miro el juego apagado las bolsas de doritos chetos y papitas junto a los cuatro embaces de refresco de tres litros y medio tiradas en su habitación, hacia un largo tiempo que no habían tenido un momento así, sonrió mientras miraba a Dipper dormido enroscado en la parte de debajo de la cama, hasta para dormir parecía en ocasiones un gatito – Como es que siempre sabes qué hacer cuando más te necesito – susurro volviéndose acostar – como quisiera saber, para sí poder estar a tu lado cuando tu más me necesitas – sonrió al momento de ponerle ambos pies todos congelados en la espalda de su hermano y hacerlo gritar del susto, era obvio que se querían pero de eso ah dormir en la misma cama había una gigantesca diferencia

- Buenas noches – inquirió la chica sonriendo mientras su hermano refunfuñaba algunas cosas y salía en camino de su habitación – buenas noches mi dulce ángel de la guardia -


End file.
